


[Podfic] Make A Wish

by akikotree



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Light Angst, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, ambiguous setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Byulyi isn't sure if she believes in love, but she believes in Yongsun.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [make a wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566326) by [jonghyunslisterine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyunslisterine/pseuds/jonghyunslisterine). 



> Thank you to jonghyunslisterine for permission to record and thank you as always to [Paraka](https://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting <3 Gifting this to the24thkey because when I went searching for short Mamamoo stories to record, you had already gotten to many of the ones I looked at before me!

  


## Streaming

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Kpop-%20Mamamoo-%20Make%20A%20Wish.mp3) | **Size:** 4.34 MB 

| 

cover created by the24thkey  
  
---|---


End file.
